Tonight?
by xmzame
Summary: Dean and Cas go on their first date as an official couple.


Dean sits up in bed and lets out a stretch, brushing his thumb gently against the arm that snaked halfway around his waist before doing so. He takes a few moments to simply stare at the man beside him, who looked so innocent and content when asleep. How the hell did he get so lucky? He thinks to himself, remembering the night _it_ finally happened.

Dean smiles to himself just thinking about it. He was so glad him and Cas got their shit together. He was so glad they had that stupid fight that night; a fight he can't even remember what was about, that somehow lead up to them finally admitting their feelings for each other.

He remembers it exactly how it went, the panic he felt after he let those three words slip out of his mouth, the softening of Cas' eyes when he said it, and the relief that rose out of his chest when Cas said he felt the same way. They stared at each other for a few seconds after that, letting the information sink in, before kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"_C-Cas, did we just…,"_

"_Yes," Cas smiled as their foreheads touched after pulling away, eyes locked on Dean's lips. He squinted his eyes, looking serious as he asked, "Do you… want to try it again?"_

"_Yeah," Dean breathed out the word, laughing before pulling Cas' face to his._

Dean remembers the events that took place after that; the sex, waking up next to Cas for the first time, getting questioned by a giddy Sam about all the noises made the night before, and later getting told off by a sleepy Kevin to lower the volume next time.

Dean smiles down at Cas, who was sleeping soundly with the blanket covering half of his face. Dean brushes the small hairs out of Cas' face and plants a soft kiss to his forehead. Cas begins to slightly shift his body, eyes still shut.

"No, no, sshh, go back to sleep," Dean whispers in a hushed voice, continuing to brush Cas' hair. Cas does as he's told, relaxing and dropping his head to the small side of the pillow. Dean gets out of bed, takes a shower, and makes breakfast for everyone in the bunker. He eats, makes himself coffee, and later goes through the papers to see if anything weird's been going around.

A few minutes later Sam comes into the room, combing his messy hair away with just one hand. He sits at the table with his breakfast, "Anything?" he asks, gesturing to the papers in Dean's hands with his fork.

"Nah, seems pretty normal this week,"

Sam slightly shrugs before taking a bite of his breakfast, "These- these are really good, Dean."

Dean looks up from the papers, "What?"

"These waffles, they're…good," Sam says, chewing slowly on the food.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Blueberry waffles, Sammy. They're not that hard to make," he says, getting out of his chair and leaving the table to get more coffee.

"Good morning, Sam," Cas' sleepy voice is heard from across the room. "Morning!" Sam replies, still digging into his plate.

Dean walks halfway back to the table, sipping his coffee as his eyes sort of melt into it. He stops in his tracks when an arm comes in contact with the front of his waist. He looks up from his cup and sees Cas smiling at him. "Morning."

"Hi, morning." Dean replies after gulping down his coffee. He looks Cas up and down and smirks. He's wearing Dean's robe.

"I'm… looking forward to tonight," Cas says.

_Tonight?_

"Tonight," Dean says, trying to keep his cool. _Tonight_ must be something important. He must have looked slightly nervous at this point, with his eyes wandering everywhere and mouth left agape. He can already _sense _Sam looking up from his stupid waffles and staring at the two of them from behind, stupidly grinning whilst doing his best not to let out a laugh.

And then Dean remembers what _tonight_ is.

"Yeah, tonight. Me too."

Cas smiles softly and pecks Dean on the cheek before taking a step past him, letting his hand slide off of Dean's waist. His hand later makes contact with Dean's butt, giving it a small squeeze, much to Dean's surprise. Dean blushes furiously, turning around to watch Castiel continue walking casually before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Dean makes his way to the table quickly, glaring at Sam who was nearly choking on his food from laughter. They both watch Cas go out of sight and hear the bathroom door shut behind him.

"So what's _tonight_?" Sam asks, a little bit too rejoiced.

Dean rolls his eyes and mumbles out, "Our first date."

"I'm sorry what-?"

"Our first _date_," Dean says in a more aggravating tone.

Sam chuckles, "What? Why- on earth would you guys need that? I mean you guys _live _and go everywhere together-"

"I don't know, Sammy! The guy just turned human, I guess he wants to do what regular people do! Now shut up before I take those waffles away from you."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"<p>

"Dean."

"Where do I even take him?"

"Dean."

"Where the hell did I put that shirt?"

"Dean!"

"What?!" Dean looks up from his drawer, meeting Sam's annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you even freaking out so much?" Sam asks.

Dean goes back to rummaging through his items, "Because- I don't remember the last time I went on a _date, _man. Whoever the girl was must have hated me, for not calling back or something,"

"This isn't some _girl _that you're not gonna call back, Dean. It's Cas! I mean you've been having staring contests with the guy for _years _now, and honestly I didn't think it'd take you guys _this_ long to break all that tension-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Dean cut him off, "It's just- I don't wanna ruin anything, okay? _Anything," _he says as he sits on his bed, scratching the back of his head absent-mindedly.

Sam shakes his head and sighs, "You're not going to. Listen, it'll be just like any other time you're hanging out with Cas. Take him to some restaurant, somewhere casual. None of that fine-dining stuff, because you guys don't have nice enough suits for that."

* * *

><p>"Uh Cas, you ready?" Dean calls out, giving two light knocks to the door.<p>

"Just a moment, Dean."

"Oh- okay..," Dean turns away from the door and takes a few steps forward, looking into the closest reflection he can find. He fixes his hair a little more and he just hopes what he's wearing is enough.

The door creaks open right before Dean turns to look at Cas, who was still rummaging around with his tie. "Dean, could you help me straighten this?"

Dean sort of just stands there, staring at Cas up and down. With just a white long sleeved shirt and cheap trousers, Cas could still somehow look so amazing. His hair was combed nicely for a change. Dean wondered where he learned how to comb his hair _that_ nice.

"Dean."

Dean snaps out of his thoughts and looks him in the eye, "Sorry- what?"

Cas laughs, "Help me straighten this."

"Oh yeah, sure," Dean steps forward, breaking into a smile as he fixes Cas' tie.

"Do I look that good?" Cas asks, watching Dean's cheeks flush.

Dean takes another glance up and down Cas before meeting his eyes, "Oh, believe me, you're Prince Charming."

Cas isn't sure if he understands that reference, but he laughs, takes Dean in his arms and kisses him anyway.

* * *

><p>"I'll have the burger with fries, please."<p>

"Same here, thanks" Dean passes the menus to the waiter and turns to look at Cas, who was now admiring the variety of seasonings the place had.

Cas turns his attention to Dean, "So, what do people really do on first dates?"

Dean thinks for a moment, "They talk, laugh, get to know each other, that kind of thing, really." At least that's what Dean knows from the movies. He can't even remember any time he actually went on a 'first date'.

Cas nods, "And what happens when the date is over? Do they… see each other for a second date?"

"Depends on how the people feel about each other after the date, I guess. I mean, if they liked each other they'd try out a second date. Usually when the date is over, one of them would take the other home, and they'd say 'I had a nice time'. What happens after that, pretty much depends on how well the date went. They could hug, or kiss."

He smirks, sliding his foot over Castiel's under the table and adds, "Or sometimes, they could get lucky."

They've been teasing each other the whole day today, after Cas started the ass-grabbing this morning. They both knew each other's weaknesses; Dean played gentle, Cas played rough.

The rest of the date was going great for them. The food, the service, the atmosphere; it was all going great. They spend most of the date reminiscing their moments together over the past four or five years, laughing at the weirdest cases they worked on together and hand holding whenever a bad part of their history was accidentally brought up. Other than that, Cas asks questions about other human activities and they both laugh when Dean fails to explain them well.

"Ready to head home?" Dean asks after sipping the last bit of his beer.

Cas nods, shifting in his seat, "Yeah, let's go."

They pay and walk out of the restaurant to the Impala, arms touching at every step they took. When a thunderstorm starts on the way home, Dean kisses Cas' hand and holds onto it for the next remaining driving minutes.

Dean is the only one who knows about Cas' fear of thunder ever since he became human.

* * *

><p>The minute they get home Cas pulls Dean by the hand, facing him whilst walking backwards to the bedroom. Dean smirks and shoves Cas against the door, kissing his neck in the process. Cas lets a soft moan escape his mouth and tugs onto Dean's shirt, pulling them closer together as they enter their room.<p>

Dean kicks the door behind him shut and grabs Cas by the waist, kissing him with all he can. They pull away, panting, and Cas stumbles himself backwards to fall back onto the bed when they're close enough. Dean climbs on top of him, palms and knees pressing into the bed at both Cas' sides.

"I need you," Dean breathes out before kissing Cas once more, softer this time.

Cas smiles into the kiss, and reaches his hands down to fumble with Dean's belt.

* * *

><p>Dean wraps his arm around Cas' waist from behind before nuzzling into his neck. "That was… real good, Cas."<p>

Cas takes Dean's hand in his own and laughs, "Yes. It was, certainly better than April."

"Hey, we do _not_ talk about her," Dean chuckles, battering his eyelashes down onto Cas' collarbone as he spoke. They lay there for a few seconds in silence before Cas turns his head to face Dean.

"Dean, I love you."

Dean smiles and slightly brushes his feet against Cas', "I know. I love you too. C'mon, it's late, let's go to sleep."

Cas kisses Dean's hair and turns back to his original position. He takes another few moments to speak again, "Dean."

Dean sighs with his eyes still shut, "Yeah, Cas?"

"I think we should go on a second date."


End file.
